Sesshoumaru
by Kitty1217
Summary: Being a High Schooler of Modern Day Japan, it is normal for Kagome not to believe in any demons or anything related, but it looked like Fate had other plans for her. She is thrown back in time to a time she doesn't know. She meets Midori who helps her with many stuff. But what is she to do when she falls in love with someone she isn't supposed to? She really doesn't know!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Well people this is a new story that came to my mind. This is to celebrate my 100 reviews on Fanfiction. Hope you like it.

I decided to edit this because I founded it kind of rush…I hope this version is better than the last one. Just telling you, it might take a few chapters to introduce our dear Sesshoumaru ;3 Please enjoy.

**Sesshoumaru**

**Chapter 01**

_Since I was little, my grandpa has always told me story about the pass. A time of peace when magical things existed. A time when demons and miko lived. He would tell me that demons and miko would always fight each other. Since they hated each other, they would always be at each other's neck, but this stopped for a time. I was always so impressed, being the little innocent girl who I was, not knowing anything._

He also told me of a time when all this stopped. A great warrior, Inu no Taisho, who was a Dog demon and an unknown warrior, who had just suddenly appeared, stopped this. For a time everyone lived happily, but when the warrior as needed the most, they vanished. A few years later, the Great warrior too fell. The chaos soon started again, leading Japan, and the rest of the world, to destruction. He told me the stories, and what came next… But I have long forgotten those times. That was then, and I now find them ridicules. Now, for me and everyone that hears these stories would say that they are just stories or myth. That they never existed…

* * *

"Now listen Kagome, the history of the Shikon no Tama Begins with…" the old priest closed his eyes, face becoming distant, as if he had live those moment she was sure he was about to yet again tell her. She started playing with her old fat cat, Buyo. The fake 'Shikon No Tama' in her hands dangle like a old play thing for the cat who was enjoying himself at the moment.

"Besides that, Jii-Chan…" She stopped playing with her pet cat and turns to the old man happily. "Do you remember what day it is tomorrow?"

"Heh" He says as if her behavior as an everyday thing. Anyways, he was ready for this. "Now how could I forget my adorable grand-child's birthday?" As this left his mouth, he took something from behind him and showed it to her.

"Wow! A present!?"

"I know it's a day's early, but…Happy Birthday, Kagome!" He handed her the present in his hands. She couldn't believe he had actually remembered her birthday this time. AND on top of that, he got her a present! She unwrapped it fast, yet carefully. Her mother has always told her that recycling was always the best.

She opened the box and suddenly her face became as cold as ice.

"That mummified Kappa's hand brings good luck. Its history begins with…" Her Grandfather began but she could not hear him anymore.

"Eat it, Buyo." She said emotionless. God, when will her grandpa stop this 'old, mystical stuff'?

Her grandpa gave a scream of horror. "Ah Hey! That's wasteful!"

* * *

My house is a very old Shrine…The four of us…Jii-Chan, Mama, My little brother and me live here.

"The story of these pickles begins with…" her grandfather began as they sat down for breakfast but he was quickly cut off by Kagome. "These were from Ujiko-San weren't they?" Her stare was plain, as if this was an everyday thing. Well, it actually was, but hey, what could she do?

The Gochinboku is 500 years old, and the concealed well behind the house are suppose to have some kind of Legend. Well, all of the stuff in this shrine have their own History but… No matter how often I hear Jii-Chan say 'Its History begins with…' I completely forget. I never even thought about why I couldn't remember…Until the day I turned 15.

"I'm leaving!" Kagome Higurashi yelled behind her back, having just finished putting on her shoes. She exited the front door, making her way to the stairs hopefully she won't be late for school today.

She looks to the side when she noticed something. "Uh…Souta?" Souta, her little brother was at the front of the concealed well's door.

"Nee-Chan…" He said looking back towards her voice.

"You shouldn't play in the shrine." She told him, a warning in her voice. She didn't want her mother, and her grandpa (mostly her grandpa) to be angry at them.

"But Buyo is…" he looked towards the inside of the well house.

"Inside the Concealed Well?" She too looked towards it, and saw the little plate. In it said 'The Bone Eater's Well' and like always a legend told its 'history'.

"Buyo…" Her brother called when they got inside the house. The wood kreek step by the step making them sound older that what they look in her opinion. "I think he's down there but.." He said to her leaning over the reeling. The well was in the middle of the old house, sealed with some kind of talisman. The arounds of the old well look very dark and seemed unnatural to her but she pained no attention to it.

"Then why don't you go and get him?" She answered his unasked question.

"But…This place feels creepy." He said staring at the darkness surrounding the well.

"What are you scared of? Aren't you a man?" There suddenly was a noise making her little brother hid behind her.

"So-Something's down there!" She looked at him with bored eyes. "Like the cat, maybe?" The noise came again. "Geez.." She said, deciding to go and get the cat herself, since it looked like Souta wasn't going to do it. The old wooden stairs creaked as she stepped down them. "Hn?" she noticed the noises getting louder as she stepped closer to the well. 'The sound…is coming from inside the well..?' "No way…" She said doubting herself as the words passed through her mouth.

She suddenly screamed as she felt something in her leg. She looked down to see her old pet cat Buyo petting himself against her leg.

"Ah!" Kagome heard her Brothers voice from the top of the stares. "That scared me! Don't scream like that!" He looked like something had suddenly appeared.

"Now look, you…" She said as she bend down to pick up Buyo. Souta suddenly came closer to the end of the stairs and his face turned to surprise. "Ne-Nee-Chan!" Something suddenly grabbed her by the neck and the arms…? Dragging her back. "Wha..?!"

"Kagome!" She heard her brother yelled. But she couldn't do anything until the thing that was grabbing her turned her around to face it. "You…" The thing said. It was some kind of monster, with scales in it. It looked like a dragon but not so much. But still, it was ugly. Kagome got the shivers. "You got it" it finished. It grabbed her from both side of her face. "Where is it? Where is the Shikon Jewel?" It said to her.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed. It was really giving her the creeps! And what the heck was this? And where did it come from? She tried to get the hands to let go but she couldn't even make them budge. "Let! Go!" She continued to try to get rid of them, when suddenly some kind of pink light came out of her hands. The monster had to take away his hands fast like it burned. Kagome started to fall down, leaving behind the unknown monster? Behind. Her screams were echoing against the walls around her, but were they walls? Well whatever it was. She continued to fall to some unknown place when suddenly she landed on her rear.

"Ow…" She stood up and cleaned herself. "Ugg! My uniform is dirty now! And Oh no! I'm late for school!" Finishing up, she looks up and open her mouth when she notices that the well has no roof.

"That's odd…" She told herself. 'Shouldn't there be a roof?' She took notice of the walls. Noticing they might be too high for her, she looked around to see if there was some kind of way she could get out of the hole she was in. Seeing nothing but tree vines, she took to the next that came to mind.

"Hello?" Her voice echoed against the wooden walls around her. "Anyone out there?" Her only response were the chipping of birds which she could only guess where outside. "Hello?!" Nothing. She sighed and leaned against the walls. 'Maybe if I wait, Souta will come…' She wasn't so sure about that, but she could think of it, no?

A few Minutes passed and she was getting impatient. Suddenly, there were rustle from up there. Looking up fast, she started calling for help once again. "Anyone out there?!" The rustle got louder and she started hoping. Her hopes crushed when the rustle began to sound distant. "Please! Anyone! Help!?" After nothing, she sighed, giving up.

She looked around the well again. 'How am I going to climb out with only these vines?' She putted her right hand on top of the one nearest to her right and pulled to test its strength. Seeing it might hold, she started climbing slowly, careful not to fall. This though did not help. She slipped various down during the process, her landings not so glorious, but this only made her angrier and more confident to reach her goal.

Finally she made it to the top. She congratulated and cheered for herself and being able to do it, but her finally became wide when she noticed her surroundings. Green around her. The grass and the trees. All of it was green. The trees were tall… Very tall.

"What the..?" He voice finally came out. "Isn't this supposed to be Tokyo?" She asked herself. "Where am I?" She looked around her fully this time. It was like she was in a big forest. Last time she remembered, she was on her way to school…in her house…right in the middle of Tokyo….Right? She couldn't be crazy. She laughed nervously. Yeah, she couldn't be…or was she?

Once again she looked around, leaving the answer at the back or her mind, fearing to answer it. She noticed a newly made path. Getting curious, and not wanting to be all alone in a forest? She walked towards it. A few minutes later, she started to regret that decision. She felt like she was getting nowhere! She sighed, ready to give up. She looked around herself once more while she started to descend to the group when something caught her eyes. She stood up faster than she had possible thought she could and walked towards it. That tree. It looked like the Goshinboku. She went closer to it and putted her hands on it. Yes, it definitely looked like it though, noticed, this tree was more younger looking than the one she is used to see. She inspected it closely. _Very Closely_ and sighted in relief when she didn't find what she was looking for. The Goshinboku has a little mark, some looking like a hole in its old yet strong bark. She remembered what her Jii-Chan had told her about it. Supposedly, a half-demon had once been put asleep in the Goshinboku, because a miko had put the spell on him. She wondered how the whole had actually been made… she looked it over once again and her mind wavered a little. This couldn't actually be the secret tree. She gasped and her face turned dark. Or…?

She turned around and looked over at the path she had been taking. Well it might still take her somewhere, right? She started walking, thinking things over, which, she was not sure of. In the distance, not so far, she could hear birds flying away. She turned alarmed quickly and looked over at the direction she had heard the THUMP. She stayed there for a few seconds, and when nothing else sounded, she left out her breath which she hadn't noticed she had been holding. Once again, 'Hopefully my last' she turned to the newly path and continue walking, this time faster.

* * *

After ten minutes or so, she could see the blue sky up ahead. She gave a small smile and this time she run to the open in the forest, but stopped abruptly when a cliff came very near where she was running. (Does that even make sense? The last sentence I mean.)

"Wouh…" She said very low. 'That was close…' she looked over the cliff. Well it wasn't that far down, but she didn't want t be hurt! She sighed; her emotions were acting weird today. She felt like today was going to be a weird day on top of that…she raised her eyes to see a field filled with water and other stuff she could only guess were rice. A little distance off the fields were houses…wooden small house, with rocks on top. It looked like they had only started recently to build them. "Are those….Hunts?" You don't see those types of houses in Tokyo…maybe in the country side but not in the cities…could it be…?

Again, she turned away from the idea. It just couldn't be. Her mind and her personality could just not agree with it. Her heart on the other hand…she turned her head to her left, seeing a road that leads to the fields a distance off. She sighed. "More walking…" with that thought, she turned and started walking yet again.

Finally getting to the road, she made her way towards the houses. She couldn't call them hunts…her mind could not say it. Her eyes, though, betrayed her. They looked around, and her poor mind in denial had no other choice but to take everything in. When they (her eyes) saw people not too far, that was when she stopped, and so did they (her eyes). The people had old kimono and Hakama. Where would they were those kinds of clothes in this age and time? 'Well' she thought, 'those that are very traditional. But still…' she looked at them again. 'Not _those _types of kimono.'

She just stood there, not really knowing what to do. The person, a woman, had her hair in a low bun. Her clothing was of a brownish color and in her hands was a container for flowers and such. The woman, who was coming her way, stopped when she saw her. The container falls down of her hands, hitting the ground louder that it should actually be. The woman takes a step back, this Kagome notices. Then another, and another until she was awkwardly running backwards.

"Demon!" Was all she said, very scared, reason Kagome cold guess was this 'Demon'. But then…Demons didn't exist. Was the woman crazy? Was she calling her a demon? She could only stare at the strange woman as she continued to call for a Demon. 'Demon! A demon have come to our village! Miko-Sama! Miko-Sama!" Kagome could just stare at her as she made a turn and started hiding. She looked around and noticed that the children and women had disappeared, maybe hidden inside their houses. "Miko-Sama!" She could still hear the crazed woman form where she stood. 'She most have wanted the whole village to know.' As soon as she thought this, the men of the village stood infront of her, with farming tools and such. She gulped. 'Those look…very dangerous….'

"Calm yourself people. This girl is not a demon." The crowd parte form the back to front. Kagome stared at the young woman. A girl with short black hair, and brown eyes appeared from in front of her. She was wearing clothes that looked very similar to what her grandpa had shown her at a young age and what she herself has seen a miko wear before. The top was white while the pants were red. Her thoughts were cut short when the woman started talking again.

"Who are you little one?" She stared at her in wonder. Kagome wondered for a moment why she was looking at her with those eyes. 'Am I weird or something?' She mentally smacked herself. 'Of course I am. I look different from them.' She sighed. She suddenly remembered the question. "My name...is Kagome."

The short hair woman gave her a big smile. "Oh" her smile became bigger and her eyes changed. She could have sworn something clicked in the woman in front of her. "Hello Kagome. Why don't you follow me?"

She was surprised and a little suspicious. She didn't know this woman…Why would she tell her to follow her? And even call her like they knew each other? (Noticed I didn't write –Chan, -San or anything like that.) Still… it wasn't like she couldn't follow her…she had nothing…She watched the back of the 'Miko', she could only guess this person was, her back going further and further into the 'Village'. A moment later, she finally registered that the woman was about to disappear from her view and rushed towards her. She finally caught up when she was entering one of the houses. It was bigger than the ones surrounding the other ones.

She entered, taking everything around her. "Please have a seat." Kagome did as she was told slowly. She couldn't be more surprise that she thought she could be.

"Um…" She started, not sure how to say what she wanted. The woman, who had been fixing some tea, putted a cup of something that smelled very delicious to her. It somehow calmed her nerves a little. She thanked her. The lady took a seat herself after putting a cup in front of herself."Where am I?" She stared at the woman who yet he did not know the name of. She only answered her with silence. She could only guess she was surprise by the question and didn't know how to answer. She continued though. "Isn't this supposed to be Tokyo?"

"To...ky…yo? What is that?"

Kagome face fell. "This…is not…Tokyo?" The words came out slower that she had thought.

"Is that the place you come from?" To her surprise, the woman looked very calm, and not surprise at all by her question.

"Who are you?"

"Oh my apologies!" She was embossed and a little blush had appeared I her face. "My name is Midori, and I am the miko of this village" She said. "This village is just being built so there are not so many hunts. But the Lord of these lands have approve that we can built this village" She informed Kagome.

"Wait… Miko? Village? Hunts? Lord of these Lands? What are you talking about? I don't understand this." Kagome said getting very nervous. The thought that she had dug into her mind was surfacing once again and she prayed to God it wasn't true.

"A miko is a priestess. We, miko fight demons and purify them. But you must know what a village and a hunt is. Also tell me that you know who the Lord of the Lands is." She said looking at Kagome seriously.

She could only give her a shake of her head, indicating that she didn't know. Well…if what she said indicated what she thought it was, then she kind of did thanks to her grandpa, but she wanted to make sure.

"What? You don't know? You at least must have heard of him." Again Kagome shook her head. "The Lord of these Lands is the great Inu Youkai, Inu no Taishou. He is the strongest demon, of all the demons in the four lands, and the most caring one. He cares about his people, demon or human. He is the Lord of these Lands-the Western Lands-"

'OMG!' Kagome screamed in her mind. 'He….He….Oh no!' "I've heard of him." She told the miko know as Midori.

"Good" She gave her a nod.

Kagome couldn't believe it...somehow…someway…the well had brought her back in time. She wasn't sure exactly _what _time but Inu no Taisho had ruled for a long, but looong time. She could be somewhere before 1300 or so. Not good…that's more or so 700 years in the past! Don't ask her how she knew…she didn't…maybe…thank her grandpa.

She looked at Midori, she could feel her eyes on her. She stared back at her.

"May I have the honor of training you?"

"Eh?" She was perplexed…Midori…didn't really know her, or did she her, so why train her? And I what? "Train me in what?" she was kind of curious, she didn't had anything special, not that she knew anyways.

"Yes, I can feel that you are a Miko and from your answer I guess that you didn't know. I would like to teach you how to control your powers…" Her voice kind of faded out at the end, though her voice was very sincere. She wondered if something was wrong.

After a long moment of her pondering, she answered her. "Sorry," She said waving her hands in front of her, "But I got to return to my t-home."

"Oh" Midori said. "I see. That is a shame."

Kagome stood up. "Well, I...have to go." She headed for the door. 'I should go back to the well. It should take me back to my time. I hope.' As she was exiting the door, Midori stood herself.

"If you ever need help, or want me to teach you, you can always come back here and I would gladly help you and teach you." Everything came out in a rush.

Kagome stopped for a second. She gave her a smile and continued out of the hunt.

* * *

The well finally came to her view. She was tired from that entire walk. On her way to the well, she had gotten lost and she had though she was never going to find it. It shouldn't have take that long to find it, but all the trees covered her view and if it wasn't for her finding the young Goshinboku, she would have still been lost.

She looked around her. She still couldn't get used to the greenness. In her time, you would only see green if you were in a forest or in a park but not _this _much green. She sat down next to the well, her back supported by the strong walls of it. She should rest for whatever it was that was awaiting her in the well.

'Will it work though?' The thought was so sudden that she wasn't even surprise by it. She really did have that doubt in her head while she was making her way here.

'What if it doesn't work?' her face fell. What will she do then? What if…? She shook her head, not wanting to think of the worst possible outcome. She stood up suddenly, determination on her face. 'The well will work!' She nod to herself. At least...she hoped. The determination left her as she turned and looked down the hole that was the well.

She gulped. "I hope you work." She told the well as she climbed the alls to make her way down. She used the vines that surrounded the hole like last time. It was a struggle. She slipped a few times and she thought that might had been the end of her. Finally she made it almost to the bottom, and when she knew she couldn't break a leg by jumping down she let go of the vines. She waited for a second.

Nothing had happened… No light… No anything like last time. She looked up as her eyes started to become watery. The blue sky and the birds surrounding her taunt her, telling her that she was still in the past. The tears came out fast and she lowered her head. There was nothing she could do now. She didn't even bother to wipe them off her face, she was too sad to do it. Her knees gave away and she went down to the floor. As she hit it, she let out a cry sadder than any you've had heard. The surrounding could hear it and felt sorry for her too. A few minutes later she was asleep, too tired to even think.

She woke up suddenly and looked at her surroundings. And her eyes became hallowed as everything came back to her. She looked up. The sky looked orangey, and she could only guess the sun was setting. She didn't know what she was going to do now. She decided she should first get out of the well. It would be night soon and there might be demons around the area.

'Demons…'

She started climbing the walls and this time it wasn't as hard as last time, though she slipped a few times. She climbed over and her feet touched the grass. She looked round and made her way towards the only direction she knew.

* * *

So did u people like this? Pease tell me. For those that read my story "My Dear Babies" Please go to my Profile on (Kitty1217) and vote what u want to happen next on chapter 11!

Thanx  
Kitty1217

Edited: October 16, 2012 Published: February 4, 2010. Yeah….A long time LOL and still no Second chapter. I should have it soon though. SOOON! REVIEW~ its right below this! Come on~! It feed my hungry mind!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Everything belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Well people it's been over a year and 7 months since I published this story (02-04-10) I suddenly felt like continuing it so here it is. I hope you guys enjoy it and please review. Luckily I still remember my idea for this one :D Please re-read the first chapter for those that already did. I have changed it a little bit.

**Sesshoumaru**

**Chapter 02**

The sun was son setting. The tinkles of the stars soon followed the dark blue that came after the oranges left by the sun. A with short black hair looked up as she wiped the sweat off her forehead .She looked back down at the villager. He had fallen from one of the hunt's roof and broken his left foot.

"There. Done." She informed him. "Please keep off that foot for a few weeks and you shall be back to work." A smile appeared on her face as the man agreed to her instructions. "Good. Please come next week so that I can check on its progress."

"Yes, Lady Miko."

She nodded to him as another person called to her. She stood up, patting her Hamaka various time to remove the dust that had stuck to them. She turned and made her way towards the voice that had called her.

She made her way there slowly, and looked towards her left, where the forest was located at. At this time, the aura surrounding it became more malicious than it was during the day time. She could feel it in her bones, and feel it as it made her powers wary.

'I hoped Kagome is ok.'

She knew Kagome would come back. It wasn't a feeling she had, it was that she knew. She knew she could appear way before she did. Not the specific time, but…just that she would appear.

She is a descended member of a family that predicts the future of each of their off springs. When she was of age, a few years or so ago, she had been called to be told what she would be doing and she should do. Though, they told her it was her decision to make.

* * *

_She finished tying the leash that holds her hamaka around her waist and patted herself as she look I the mirror. She had finally being able to becomes a full fledge Miko, thought she was kind of getting nervous._

She wasn't worried that much about her being a Miko, though she was _proud it. No, the nervousness didn't come from that, but from being called upon the Shaman. Her father, a high monk I her clan, had come to call her, saying that the High shaman had wanted to see her. _

_It was rare, very but so very rare for the High Shaman to call upon someone by name. It must be something serious. The whole clan as even thinking she might be something bad in the near future. But how could that be? She wouldn't turn to be one of those Dark Miko…right? She was only 14 for God's sake! Though…the same thing had happened to her sister._

"Nee-San…" When her sister was 14, the same as she is now, she had been called by the High Shaman too. She wasn't sure what they had talked about but her sister since then had become very serious about everything. Sure, being one of the most powerful Miko around, she was always serious. Still, she used to be so kind to everyone. She wasn't so sure what could make her change so much. It might be possible that it wasn't something related to what the Shaman had told her.

A knock brought her out of her thoughts. "Oh! I should be making my way now!" She rushed towards the door and opened it as it was being opened. Kurogane, a boy of eight years old, stood there, surprised by the sudden forced on the door.

He got himself in control. He shouldn't show too many emotions. He was going to be a monk in the future and he mustn't show them thus they might be a weakness. He cleared his throat, and she laughed a little at his show of trying to be older than he is.

"Lady Midori, the high Shaman awaits you." He stepped aside so that she could go out. She laughed yet again and this time he looked at her, offended that she would make fun of him somehow.

"Thank you, Kurogane. I was just on my way there." She informed him, but he didn't look like he believed her. She gave him a small smile and stepped out of her room. She made her way towards her right as she heard him slide the door shut. They walked in silence, not really bothering to make conversation. Her mind started to drift a little, wondering where her sister could be at. She hasn't been home for two almost three years and she was kind of missing her, especially on such an important day for herself.

Before she realized it, they had arrived at their destination. She looked at the big doors. They were beautiful, yes, but they only made her nervousness grow. At the side she noticed, were her mother and her father. They weren't allowed to come in with her, such was tradition and they all followed it. She gave them a small, yet nervous smile as she heard the door start to open for her and they nod back at her. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled to try to calm her nervousness. It worked only a little but she was glad. She looked at the darkness that was in front of her and she took a step in. 

_Darkness surrounded her, and she became fearful. Why was it dark? Her steps echoed in her ears loudly as if four walls surrounded her that were very near to herself. Was this darkness even normal? She looked around herself but her eyes could not see anything. 'If it was a demon maybe…' She surprised herself with that thought, but it was true. If a demon was the one in this darkness, he would be able to see in it. A lot of demons wait until darkness fall to pray._

'Though, not all are the same. A lot are very good demons.' She gave a smile. She knew some very good demons. They weren't even bothered by the thought that she came from a clan that has had holy powers for centuries or that she herself had them and that she would become a Miko herself. 

_Yugi, a bird demon, had told him himself that she should become one. That there were a lot of demons out there that were bad. They would pray on the Humans and even the demons too. And that not all Miko were bad just like all demons were not bad either. After that he had given her a toothy smile. She had been relief then, and happy that they would still be friends even if she was the enemy of demons._

She almost stumbled down when she came to the light. She was surprise. Just to make sure she wasn't seeing things nor imagining them, she looked back and saw line that separated the darkness and the light she was standing it. She looked around and saw that it was like there was a circle surrounding her. 'How is that even possible?' That wasn't even natural.

"Midori" She almost jumped, she never liked being startle. She looked in front of her and man with long dark hair. He hadn't been there before.

"Shaman-Sama" She gave a deep bow to him. She straightened up and saw him signal to a cushion behind her. She was sure that wasn't there before either.

She took a seat and look at him. She wasn't sure what he was going to say, and that was making her more nervous than what she was already.

"Relax yourself." His voice was gentle yet strong. "You have nothing to be nervous of." His voice made her relax. There was something in it that she felt she could trust.

"Let us begin." She nodded. When he said her name, it had a different feeling that it did with other people. She then suddenly remembered. This was the person that had named her. In her clan, Shamans are the ones that named the child that were born. Each named hold their especial meanings. In her case, her name means Jade and she pretty much loves it. Though she wonders from time to time why Midori.

She was brought out of her thinking as he began chanting the words to call on to the spirits that supported him. She was amazed by the words that she couldn't understand and how fast he could say them. A took a minute or two, and then everything went silence. The silence wasn't that bad, but an unnatural wind passed by her and it spooked her. There shouldn't be any wind; they were in a hunt, surrounded by walls that couldn't be penetrated easily.

She shivered a little, not by the coldness of the unnatural wind, but by the sudden drop of her surroundings. She looked at the High Shaman. He was still silence. It kind of unnerved her. The silence was too quiet for her liking and she wish she could talk, but she was in fear that she could disturb him.

A few moments passed after that, her body shivering. She tried to stop it but she just couldn't. As she tried to warm herself by rubbing her hands together he talked. Once again she almost jumped. She really didn't like that!

"You…Shall meet someone." This got her interested. Was it a man? Even though she was a Miko, she was allowed to have someone and birth an offspring herself and she was already fourteen. She got closer to him, how she wasn't sure. She noticed his eyes were closed, as if he was seeing everything behind his close lids. "You shall train her." She frowned at that. It was a girl, and on top of that she was supposed to train her? She kind of didn't like that.

"You must do it," he opened his eyes, hazy eyes looking at her as if they knew what she was thinking "for she shall save humans and demons alike in the future."

"What…?" Save…Human kind AND demon kind? That sounded like a big responsibility there, and she wasn't sure she could do it. "Shama-Sama…I don't think that is possible of me."

"Your sister…Shall be the one at fault for the wrong that shall happen in the near future. She judged every demon alike, not caring if they were good or bad. Her hatred shall be the one at fault here. She shall have a long time to think of her wrongs but it shall be too late." Her eyes widen more than she thought was possible. Her sister…Her sister would be the one at fault? 'No... It could not be possible.' Her sister was very kind and could not be ruled by her emotions in her judgment. A picture of how she had been the last time she had seen her pop up in her head. She looked down. Maybe…

"She shall be of another place. A place far, far away. She shall have weird clothes, not seen anywhere around the world. She shall speak different from any of us. She shall be very, very different." He closed his eyes yet again. Maybe he was really seeing everything in his mind. "She will not be able to go home, for she has a destiny. A destiny to save all of demon and human kind." His voice started to fade, changing to his normal voice. The air that had made her shiver started to disappear too as he said his last words before being quit again. "You, Midori, must train her. That is your destiny."

She was quiet. All this...was a big responsibility for her. Her sister should be the one doing it. Unlike her, she was strong! But then again…this will all be caused by her.

"It is your choice to do it, Midori." Yet again, she almost jumped. How did he do that?! She looked at him. A smile was in his face and she blushed a little. "Your sister shall know her choice when the time comes. You too." She looked at his eyes, which were now a bluish color. They were looking at her very kind and she felt at peace. His words made her feel at peace.

She gave him a smile, a sincere one and stood up. "Thank you, Shaman-Sama" She gave him a deep bow once again and left the way she came from. The darkness surrounded her and she left him behind in the light of circle.

She saw a light as the doors were open to her. She exited and she saw her parents came to her. They looked at her, waiting for her to say something. "That…is a big responsibility" was the only thing she said. They just stared at her, and didn't expect her to continue. 

* * *

Two years passed. The words were still in her head like it was yesterday she had just met the High Shaman. She met her sister a year after and her decision had been made then. Her sister had been cold, too cold for her liking, talking as if demons shouldn't exist at all. She didn't not like that. Not at all.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she caught something with her eyes. White began to appear out of the forest, and a girl with long black waivey hair in a white and green outfit began to walk towards their village. She smiled brightly as she saw her there, walking slowly. She stopped and went towards her. When she saw her face, her smile fell. Her steps became hurried. Did something happen? The High Shaman did say she would return, since she was from another time and all, but that didn't mean that something couldn't happen.

"Kagome?" She called her name, bringing the girl's attention to herself. Her eyes were hallowed and that hurt her heart deeply. "Is something wrong?" She finally caught up to her and she stared at her carefully. Her blue eyes, eye colors that were rare around her, but not so much in demons, stared at her. It was like she didn't know what to say. Her eyes opened but closed shut right away. Had something really happened?

"I…" her voice sounded so broke. "I can't get home…" She looked down. Her eyes didn't show any tears. It looked like she had cried a lot already. She knew though that she wouldn't be going home, she would have never guess that the reason would be because she couldn't.

"Why?" She asked her. She really wanted to know.

"I don't know. I just can't…" Looks like she didn't want her to know that she was from another time. If the High Shaman hadn't told her, she wouldn't believe her even if she would have told her such information. Her curiosity of wanting to know how she was able to come to this time, though, would not lay down until she knew.

"Why don't you come inside?" She putted her hand behind her back, pushing her forward a little. She stood there for a moment, maybe thinking of her options now that she couldn't go back. She then took a step forward and she sighed. 'Maybe I really am hoping to train her.'

Their walk towards her hunt was a very quiet one. She didn't want to look very suspicious or look too curious to her. If she did, maybe she would ask her questions and she didn't want to answer them. Miko should never lie. Entering the room, she led her towards a cushion near the fire, far to the left side of the hunt, and sat her down. She made her way fast into making some tea that could relax her, and maybe made her sleep peacefully. Adding a few herbs into the pot, she steer it and hope that it would finish faster than usual.

She raised her eyes and look at Kagome. She looked very hurt. I guess she would be too if she couldn't be home, especially if she was in another time. Even as she stood here, far away from home, he missed them and wanted to see them badly. But she had responsibilities. One of them was the girl sitting just a few steps away. She never would have guessed that she would meet her here. When she had been appointed to be the Miko of this newly village, she wasn't so sure she wanted to come here, thinking he wouldn't be able to meet her if she stayed here more of the life but she had been wrong. Fate knew her tricks well.

A few minutes passed with more silence in between. When the tea was finished she poured a cup and took it to Kagome. "Drink this, it will do you well." She informed her.

Looking at her, she took it slowly and just held it in her lap. "Kagome…Drink it." She looked towards the window, not knowing what to do. She suddenly remembered what she had to do. "Kagome, drink the tea. It will calm you. I shall be back soon." She headed towards the door. Raising the flap, she looked back at the girl, and sadness consumed her.

'Poor girl.' Such a big responsibility and she didn't even knew. She couldn't really relate to her since her family was still in the same time as her. Even if she trained her, it was only that. She wouldn't be doing anything other than teach her unlike Kagome…

'Well, I hope everything works out in the end.' She continued to walk towards her destination, the sun giving it last light as the village became bright with flames to illuminate the dark night.

* * *

Hey guys~! Sorry for the looong but loooooooonngg wait for this chapter. Thank you to the ones that have read and follow this story already. I hope I haven't disappointed you yet. Note: I only use Miko, even if its plural, because Japanese don't use 's'.

How would you guys feel like if you were in a different time, without a way of going home? I would say excited but I would be lying. I would feel scared and very sad. Though maybe a little excited before everything sank in. Again…Nothing to do at school. Mom is very angered since I overslept and came very late to school. =_= Nothing I can do now.

Today we get to know a little about Midori! Is she good or bad in your guys opinion? Do you like her? Hope you do~! Are people how predict the future even Shamans? I do know that some people can tell the future with spirits…so I'm calling this person a Shaman...I not sure anymore…let's just say it is. If it isn't please tell me and I'll make the changes D:

For those that like this story, and might be interested on my other stories but don't check my profile, here are some of the ones I have written. For those that don't really are interested but see something that might interest you, please try it!

**My Dear Babies  
**_Being Rape was not what Kagome had wanted when she had gone to the springs. Sesshoumaru being the one who had done was even more of a lie to her. Now though, being pregnant, she doesn't want to meet him or come anywhere near him in fear of her unborn babies. But He is not the only problem she has to worry about. What is she to do Now that she has been warmed?_

**Green Plot  
**_He found himself feverish, his body hurting. When he saw the look on Reborn, he knew something was definitely wrong. Reborn would usually hide things from him, but this time...he knew it was something serious. Just what was going on...? He wasn't so sure he wanted to know though...  
_**  
Shingetsu Gakuen  
**_The Vongola Family created Shingetsu Gakuen for our different worlds. Meet our Ninjas, Our Demons, Our Mafias and many others you thought could not meet. Come along with them in their new life filled with Romance and a New Dangerous You thought were not possible or Idiotic. SessKag, SasuNaru, 1827 and Maybe others. Naruto, Inuyasha, Reborn! Cross over._

**What Comes Before Present And Future**_  
You would never expect to be thrown back in time. Was that even possible? They did not know. Not knowing what to do, and what to expect, these characters must march forward. Though...Kagome and Tsuna weren't that sure about their companion. Come along on their trip to an unknown Land of the past! Reborn Cross Over.  
_  
Please DO give them a try. So until we meet again! (on this story anyways lol)  
-Kitty1217-

PS: For those that like My _Dear Babies_ and read it, I shall be updating soon…maybe after this chapter, though I think I'm gonna be writing more to _Green Plot._


End file.
